Camp Camp Season 2
Season 2 is the second season of Camp Camp and has a total of 14 episodes. It premiered June 9th, 2017 on Rooster Teeth's premium FIRST platform and VRV. Because of the two holiday specials being added to the season, the season ended up with a total of over 14 episodes. Those being "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL" and "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever", respectively. Episodes Specials Two holiday specials were set to air in the fall of 2017. Summary *'"Cult Camp"' - Gwen puts out an ad looking for a new camp counselor but is not happy with the results. Max suspects there is something off about the new hire. *'"Anti-Social Network"' - Desperate to get some alone time with his computer, Neil makes a chatbot to distract the other campers. Things seems to be going smoothly until Nikki gets a little too attached... *'"Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak"' - Nerris and Harrison pursue a date with destiny atop an active volcano. Which magic kid will save the day and vanquish the dark forces? *'"Jeremy Fartz"' - After making a misguided bet with the Wood Scouts, everyone at Camp Campbell is forced to be nice for a whole day. If that wasn't difficult enough, a new camper has just shown up and he's... a mess. *'"Jasper Dies at the End"' - David reminisces a tale from his younger days back when he was a Campbell camper. When his fellow camper Jasper gets lost on a trek, it's up to young Davey to rescue him. Can he get to him before he's lost forever? *'"Quartermaster Appreciation Day"' - After deciding Quartermaster deserves a day of appreciation, David reunites him with his quarter-sister, a distant relative who is not happy to see him. *'"Bonjour Bonquisha"' - The campers try to help David with his relationship problems. Then the Flower Scouts try to help the campers help David with his relationship problems. *'"Gwen Gets a Job"' - After Max discovers Gwen has been looking for a new job, he blackmails her into finding an elusive treasure. Gwen, desperate to not have David find out, is forced to play along. *'"Eggs Benefits"' - The campers are tasked with taking care of some valuable platypus eggs but get so caught up in being parental figures that things start to go awry. *'"Space Camp Was a Hoax"'- Space Kid is being more spacey than usual, and it's really annoying Max, Neil, and Nikki. Meanwhile, due to a legal loophole, David and Gwen are tasked with faking a moon landing for the would-be astronaut. *'"Cookin' Cookies"' - The Flower Scouts' cookie sale is not going well, and if the girls are gonna win an all-expense paid trip to Cabo, they're gonna have to do some actual work. Ugh, the worst. So they try spicing up their cookies with a secret ingredient! *'"Parents' Day"' - In the season 2 finale, David invites the parents of the campers to come visit. To Campbell's dismay, the future of the camp now hinges on everything going smoothly. *'"NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL"' - An epidemic of illness is spreading throughout the camp, causing its victims to turn into snot-nosed zombies. It's up to the few kids spared to find a cure! *'"A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever"' - Everyone gets into the holiday spirit when a freak snow storm blows in. David tries to make it the best "holiday" for all the kids, while Max and Neil try to figure out why Nikki loves Christmas so much. Trivia * Jordan Cwierz has announced on his Twitter'https://roosterteeth.com/post/51714536' that Camp Camp seasons 1-2 will be included in a Blu-Ray combo pack which will be available in the Rooster Teeth Store on May 22nd, 2018. Alongside the announcement of the early release for the third season of the show set to air on the 25th of May 2018. References Category:Browse